


Trying for the Moon

by bookwormally



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormally/pseuds/bookwormally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People don't change overnight, but it's worth it to keep trying.</p>
<p>A little experiment in trying to write new characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying for the Moon

People don’t change overnight.

No matter what the dramas show there usually isn’t some moment that causes a change in personality that lasts. It may have an effect, but that doesn’t mean things will be perfect from that point on.

Captain Carswell Thorne may want to be a better person, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to nail it all the time.

He’s still going to want to give a charming grin to that lovely woman with the perfect curves at the bar. He’s still going to want to take what he wants without going through the proper motions of _buying_. He’s pretty sure the important thing is not giving in anyway.

He has a couple very good reasons to not give in.

One is the ship, his ship that he’s paying for bit by bit. Another is the idea of Cinder busting her ass up on Luna and really as much as he’d like an excuse to see her, he’d rather not annoy her by making it a political mess when he does.

The biggest reason is currently watching about a dozen flashing colors on her netscreen and making sense of them in a way that makes Thorne’s brain just want to explode in a million bright colors to match. Cress doesn’t even seem concerned though. She’s not even frowning. She just taps a couple colors and the thing plays music and she _yawns_.

Thorne really wants to be better because he’s very, _very_ aware of how outclassed he is a large number of ways.

He clears his throat and leans against the doorway. The grin slips into place as easy as breathing though with her it feels more important. Cress jumps slightly and looks over her shoulder. She smiles at him and fuck, he never knew what it was really like to be on the other side. This melting feeling takes real getting used to.

“Yes, Captain?”

Throne’s lips quirk an extra bit. He’ll probably never get tired of that. “Just wanted to check-in with you. I didn’t realize you were busy humbling another AI into submission.”

Cress waves a hand and then rubs her wrist. It’s one of her habits and just adorable. “I wouldn’t call it that. I just need some way to pass the time. At least Iko was fun to play against even if she wasn’t the best.”

He snorts. “Is anyone a challenge for you?”

She considers. “Plenty of people,” she answers after a moment. “I’m not an expert at everything. You’re much better at people than me.”

Throne pushes off the doorway to come sit on the edge of her bed. “Yes, and it led me down the path of a heartbreaker. I shall never make up for it.”

Cress’s shoulders curl in for a moment, but then she straightens. “You’re working on it.” _Twenty-four girls, but she’s the only one to really scare him._ It’s an odd thing to take pride in, but it’s something.

He sighs. “It is a long, hard crawl, but it’s going.” He says no now instead of yes.

She taps the netscreen back to black and sets it down beside her on the bed. “Better than the desert.”

Thorne laughs softly. “Much better.” He turns toward her and she’s rubbing her wrist again even as she glances at him and away. “Cress?”

Cress lifts her gaze and holds it though it’s pretty obvious she’s going a bit red. “Yes?”

He leans in. “I’m in love with you.”

“I should hope so, after all that.” Cress leans in a bit too. “I hope it’s not too hard for you.”

“I get scared sometimes, but I think it’s worth it.” Thorne brushes their noses together and his heart is _pounding_ like he’s sprinting from his nightmares.

She places her hand over his on the bed. “I know the feeling.” Cress closes the small gap and kisses him softly and aces, he’ll never get used to it.

Captain Carswell Thorne may not be capable of changing overnight into someone she deserves, but he’s going to work at it with all he’s got.


End file.
